


L与K的双向箭头

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, basically about Light in the anime, but plz imagine masataka's sound when light speaks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 一个在研究第二基拉期间，L和月互相调戏的脑洞





	L与K的双向箭头

“我也这么认为呢月君。”L蹲在板凳上，咬着他右手的大拇指，歪头看着站在他身边的夜神月。“能得到你的支持真是太好了。”

 

“龙崎很高兴我支持你么？”夜神月忽然单手撑在L面前的桌子上，贴近凳子上穿着白T恤的男人说道。

 

或许是独处惯了的原因，L显得有些不自在地动了动身体，月忽然靠得这么近让他有些紧张。他能感受到月的呼吸，轻轻地，羽毛一般扫在他的脖子上；还有月的温度，他今天穿了一件黑色的长袖衬衫，但那衣衫太薄，并没能起到什么很好的隔绝效果，L在空调房里被吹得冰凉的手正享受那胳膊上散发出的似有若无的热量。

 

“当然，月君的意见很重要。”他说，思绪却并没在这儿。

 

“是么。”夜神月看出他的分神，嘴角微微动了动，以不易察觉的角度向L靠得更近了些。

 

他是在调情么？L不由问自己，但还没人和他调情过，他不知该如何应对这种情况。还是说这只是他想多了，事实上日本的年轻人之间都会有这般亲密的举动。如果是后者的话，那他不介意入乡随俗，至于前者......是月的话，好像也没什么不行？哦，危险的想法，L.Lawliet，快把它从你脑中拔掉！

 

“龙崎，你很在乎我么？”青年接着小声说。

 

“我在乎每一个人。”L还是觉得这对话有点怪，但他说不好是哪里不对。

 

“但我不一样，是不是？”月有点得意地勾了勾嘴角，他现在离L更近了，近到嘴巴几乎贴在他的耳朵上。L的耳朵就像他喜欢的甜点一样，看起来美味极了，让月禁不住想咬一口。但不行，现在还不行，还不到时候。“龙崎没对我父亲或松田他们说过这样的话吧。”

 

当然没有，毕竟他可不怀疑那些人是基拉。“不愧是月君，说得一点没错。”他尽量忽略与月不断缩小的距离给他造成的轻微不适。“不过可以的话，我们该回到案子上来了。”

 

“我要是说不可以呢？”夜神月耍赖似的问。

 

L无奈地向左抬头看他，“那你想谈什么？”他正好对上月凝固在他身上的视线。他那样专注地近距离看着他，连眼里的倒影都只有他一个。

 

哦天哪，这感觉更怪了，仿佛是在进行一场幼稚的谁先眨眼比赛，但又不能表现出竞争的状态来。尺寸拿捏也是大有讲究，比如眼里不能有戾气，不然你就是在较真，那就输了；但没戾气又不能没傲气，否则气势上矮了一截，则还是没赢。

 

得正常一点，L想，不能输，绝不能输给基拉。反正他盯过他那么久，连他上厕所会站到离小便池多远L都知道的一清二楚，这完全小菜一碟，他才不会不好意思。侦探顶着大大的黑眼圈，面无表情地和夜神月进行着拉锯战。说真的，这其实一点儿也不难，就是有点无聊，还浪费时间，唯一的好处大抵只剩下欣赏月的好皮囊这一条。只是从某种角度来讲，他们都太孩子气，孩子气地不服输，就在这种根本称不上一件事的小事上，也是谁都不肯先低头。

 

十秒钟过去了，一分钟过去了，五分钟也过去了。

 

他们还维持着一个姿势没动。这可真有点儿过于没劲了，L寻思着，他装作聚精会神实则发空已久的眼睛开始回神，思绪乘着时光机从不知飘到多少光年以外的星系归来，却发现月还是那般全神贯注地看着他。老天啊，他就一直这样专心地盯着他不觉得会让气氛变得微妙起来么。而且他们还靠得那么近，月的鼻尖都快碰到他的了。啊，难道刚刚的每一次呼吸也是这般炽热地和对方的交织在一起的？这一发现蓦的让L有些慌乱，那一瞬间，他甚至忘了自己该如何喘气，只是小心地控制着纳气频率。这和从监控上观察他太不一样了，L有些懊恼，看监控可不会如此近距离地感受月君的存在，更不会连一个喘气都会是他们之间的感觉变得如此......暧昧。

 

所以该死的，这家伙到底要盯他盯多久，他有什么好看的？还是在想获得龙崎名字然后回去花式杀掉他的一百种方法么？真是幼稚又好笑，一和月在一起，他的这种症状就会跟着变本加厉一样。不过只是眼神的较量而已，说话的话，应该不算输吧，L想，好想吃蛋糕啊......

 

“我说，你在看什么？”两人异口同声，接着又是同时一愣。月后退起身，L弯腰低头，他们一起笑出声来。

 

“所以月君你到底想谈什么呢？”L问。

 

“啊没什么，还是让我们说回正题好了。”夜神月回答，“龙崎，你觉得第二基拉在平时生活中会是个什么样的人？”

 

“不管他什么样，已经和基拉碰过面是一定的了。”L迅速回到工作状态，理清自己的思绪。夜神月是基拉的话，应该很清楚对方是什么人了，这么说的目的不仅是想知道自己对情局的把握，更是想洗清自己的嫌疑。毕竟以一般人的思维角度来说，如果他真是基拉，那就应该不会问这样容易暴露自己的问题了。可惜这个基拉可不是一般人，他是夜神月。“这点想必月君也早猜到了，不然照之前那样不管不顾的法子，怎么可能一下便转了性。”L看着月无辜的眼神分析。“而至于他在平时什么样......月君，我认为第二基拉平时应该是个很感性的人，冲动又执着。而无论这个人因为什么样的理由如此崇拜基拉，我认为——”L忽然拉长了音停顿一下，继而瞪大了眼睛转看向旁边的年轻人，“第二基拉很可能喜欢基拉呢。”

 

“虽然听上去很扯，但细想之下也很有道理。”夜神月点着头，一副我料到了的表情继续道，“那么按照这个思路的话，他们很可能是一男一女。”

 

“这月君可就错了。”L咧嘴一笑，他跳下椅子，走到餐盘前抓起一块泡芙扔进嘴里。“假定基拉是月君的话，就算对方是男人，爱上你也不是不可能的呢。”这话不仅是习惯性的试探与刺激，他倒也真这么想。由于人们总是对美丽的事物缺乏警惕性，恶魔便总是用一张迷惑人的脸皮来欺瞒众生，欺骗手段越高的，便生得越好看。而像长成夜神月这样，不是基拉都对不起他的脸。

 

接着，L也不理会月照常的“龙崎还是没放弃我就是基拉的想法啊”的虚伪抱怨。他来到黑板前，用刚抓过点心的两根手指夹起一根昨天用过的粉笔，修长的手指在黑板上翩翩起舞，就像月夜下在湖面上引颈游泳的天鹅。待他写完转身，夜神月也正好来到他跟前。

 

黑板上只有两个字母，左边是K，右边是X，中间一个向左的箭头把它们连在一起，上面还画了一个桃心。

 

“就像这样。”他解释，他抬起手指着黑板，衣袖向下滑去，露出一点精瘦的胳膊。L一脸看好戏的表情说“基拉的态度还不能肯定，所以没准儿现在的嫌疑人X还是单恋哦。”

 

“为什么？”夜神月挑了挑头，用下巴指了下黑板上大侦探的字，丝毫没被他八卦的笑容影响。

 

“因为基拉——”

 

“不是的龙崎，我是问为什么是嫌疑人X呢？”夜神月也笑起来，上扬的嘴角挂着少见到几乎不像夜神月的戏谑。“为什么用字母X？”

 

“啊，不过代称而已，月君想用别的也可以。”L无所谓地摊开手，把粉笔递到月面前。

 

“那用L如何？”月从L手里拿起粉笔，不知是有意还是无意地挠了下L的手心。“我喜欢L。”他说道，声音从高山上传来一样轻飘飘的。

 

原来不是他想多，他就是在和他调情，L在心里呻吟一声。但这还不止，月并没有就这样结束。

 

他用黑板擦擦掉字母X，拿着L刚用过的粉笔在原先的位置上写上L。“龙崎自己也说了，基拉的态度是不确定的，那单箭头就只是一种可能性而已。”他看着L的眼睛微笑，又画了一个箭头让K指向L。“他们互相吸引也说不定。”

 

所以这到底算什么，新的挑战手段么？还是在暗示他他也喜欢第二基拉？这想法倏地让L心里一阵说不出的难过。对于这两个人的关系，L第一反应就是夜神月不会喜欢上一个人，他本不疑有他，而现在这番话倒让他怀疑自己这结论是根据他的日常表现所作出的推理，还是内心下意识地不愿去想另一可能罢了。可那又为什么要换成字母L呢。“我喜欢L……”这句话像回音一样在L脑海里响起，一遍又一遍。

 

“月君的喜好很特别呢。”他干巴巴地回应。

 

哦不，天哪天哪，这样可不行，太不像他L的风格了。无趣，无趣到了极点，而且一点不绅士。不管是玩笑还是认真，面对夜神月这样高傲的人类似求爱的信号，怎么可以如此轻易地便打发呢？L偷偷谴责自己，他当然要有所回应。于是他深吸了一大口气，做了一个早在半小时前就想做的动作。

 

“呼——”他靠近夜神月，嘴上呈现出一个吐烟的形状，控制着空气的流量向那张猝不及防的脸上吹去。如果这气体有颜色的话，他想他一定能看见它们像倾泻到高脚杯里的葡萄酒与杯底冲撞的瞬间那样，在反作用力下散射成飘洒的美丽花瓣。

 

这是个暧昧又不失距离感的举动，L想，而且对月这样的人来说足够了。瞧，月的耳根都红了起来，但L猜自己也差不多，他脑子里还来回荡着“我喜欢L”这句话，赶也赶不走，月刻意压低的声线就像他本人一样令人着迷。

 

“不过我喜欢。”L最后眨了眨眼说。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，写这篇的时候脑子里想的当然是动漫，不过最后那句“我喜欢L”脑补的却是masa的声音~最近发布的新曲嗓音实在太美了，和平时剧里听到的完全不一样，真是惊喜到不行


End file.
